Megamanexe: The invasion
by Firemaker
Summary: Lan and co. are 15. They are getting on with there lives normally until something happens. As for what 'm afraid I would ruin a perfect decent plot if I told you. Sorry. Anyway just read it. I promise lots of good things!


Author notes: I Don't own Capcom or megaman.

I will be using dub names. And also i will try and update once a week. Please review even if it is only to flame. The fact that it's second genre is general means that there will be a bit of everything apart from shounenyai.

* * *

Chapter 1: Some new Arrivals

"LAN COME AND GET BREAKFAST." shouted a very annoyed program that went by the name of Megaman.exe. Right there and then Lan fell out of his bed.

"I'm coming mom!" Megaman watched this with some amusement. Lan then looked around to find that his brother Megaman was laughing.

"Gets you every time doesn't it." Megaman said in between his laughing. Lan frowned at him.

"What are you staring at Lan, you've got to be in school within the next 10 minutes!" Megaman said with a more serious look on his face. Lan changed as fast as he could, not wanting to have to bear the brunt of Ms.Mari's rage for being late. When Lan was changed he ran downstairs to find his mum preparing some sort of food.

"Lan don't you dare leave without eating!" she ordered.

"But mom I am going to be late." he said

"I don't care Lan. You are an energetic boy and if you don't eat you will probably collapse from suing up too much energy on an empty stomach." she said

"Yes mom." Lan sighed and sat down at the table. He ate his breakfast in record time but e knew that he was going to be late. As soon as he finished he began to make dash for the door.

"Laaaaaan." said his mom

"Bye mom!" he shouted dashing out the door. She just signed and then started washing the dishes. Lan began to skate to school as fast as he could. Suddenly when he went round a corner he found himself launch straight into another boy who was dressed in complete black apart from some orange highlights. The boy had quite a muscular body, blue eyes that stood out against his jet-black hair. They were both sent to the floor and a black & orange PET fell to the floor.

"Hey you watch where you are going." he said in a kind but powerful voice.

"Sorry." Lan apologised. Lan then picked up the strange black and orange PET and handed it to the boy. Lan then jumped up and carried on skating to school. Just as Lan got to the school gates he saw a girl on a BMX wheeling straight into the school grounds. She was tall with long blonde hair and deep green eyes. She stopped and put her bike in the class shed and the walked into the school.

"Stop ogling and get to class Lan; you're late enough as it is." Megaman said. Lan walked into the school and then went to the window of the class to seethe blonde haired girl sneaking into the backseat of the class. She was being very slick about it and Lan just watched this girl in interested about whether she would get caught. When Ms.Mari turned her face the board and the girl made a dash or the seat at the back and then sat inside it. Lan was so caught up in this that he failed to hear a teacher coming his way.

"Excuse me young man what are you doing outside your class at this time?" asked the teacher.

"Erm... er... I am..." Lan stuttered unsure of what to say. The teacher unsatisfied by his response grabbed him and took him straight into the class.

"Ms.Mari I caught this boy staring through the classroom window." he said in a strong voice.

"Thank you Mr Kellon. LAN HIKARI YOU WILL ATTEND A DOUBLE DETENTION TOMMOROW!" she then shouted at Lan. Lan went to sit at his place. Maylu, who was next to him, gave him an apologetic smile. _That boy will never get to class on time_, she thought. Ms.Mari took the opportunity to look around the class at this point; she locked eyes with the new girl.

"Class before I forget we have a new girl in the class I will let her come up and introduce herself now. Also where is the boy that is supposed to be here? Is he not here? In which case he will probably be coming tomorrow" Ms.Mari said. The girl walked up to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Alex and this is my navi, Cara." Her navi was a tall muscular woman with a sword and rifle on her back and two pistols on her hips. There seemed to be some sort of red tinted shield around her body and also some sort of armour covering her from her chest to her legs. She then went back to her seat.

"Hey Lan lets go to the arcade!" Dex suggested. It was after school and the gang had nothing to do.

"Sounds like a great idea." Yai piped up.

"Okay the arcade it is." Said Lan enthusiastically. When they arrived at the arcade they all saw that boy that Lan had bumped into earlier.

"Maybe he is the by Ms.Mari was referring to." Lan suggested.

"Maybe." Agreed Maylu. When they got into the arcade they found a lot of annoyed faces. Lan decided to find out why and so went to one of the staff.

"Why are people looking so angry?" he asked

"An hour ago a boy arrived with a Navi and the came to netbattle. The boy and his black and orange navi defeated everybody without once having to use a battle chip. He took on at least 20 people and he one each time. He also won a lot of chips, as the rule is that if you loose a battle in here you forfeit you rarest chip. And so now he almost has a whole folder of rare chips." The man explained.

"What does he look like?" Lan asked

"Well I'm sure you saw him on your way in. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black and orange a bit like his navi." Said the man.

"Okay, thanks for the info." Lan said. Lan walked to Dex who seemed to be preoccupied doing something on his PET.

"Wanna netbattle me?" Lan asked.

"Give me 10 minutes; I'm sorting out my folder. Then Gutsman and I will show you just how good are folder is." Dex boasted. Lan sighed, _same old Dex, _he thought to himself. He then noticed Alex who was walking around. He wanted to see what she was up to.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey… erm... I don't know your name." She said sounding embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm Lan Hikari. Nice to meet you. So you any good at netbattling?" he asked

"Good?" she snorted, "I'm amazing. I'll battle you right now if you want. Cara will beat your navi to a pulp because she's a girl!" she said with fire burning in her green eyes.

"Oh so you're a feminist then. Anyway prepare to loose to Megaman. Megaman execute!"

Megaman found himself ready to fight inside a coliseum. He pointed his megabuster at Cara and began firing. She pulled out a rifle and began to shoot at Megaman.

"Lan I need some chip!" Megaman stated

"Area grab in, geddon 3." Lan said while inserting the chips. Megaman used area steal to get some extra are then he used geddon to crack all of Cara's area.

"Invisible 3, gaia 3 and repair." Said Alex, though she inserted one extra chip that she didn't say what it was. Cara suddenly went invisible; Megaman knew he was in serious trouble now. "Gaia 3!" said a voice out of nowhere Suddenly an explosion was aimed straight for Megaman and hit him directly.

"Lan I need some chips, NOW!" Megaman shouted. Lan looked through his folder and then found his perfect set of chips.

"Recover 300, red wave and big wave." Lan said while inserting the chips. Megaman recovered his health he had lost and then sent the red wave and the big wave straight at Cara.

"Megaman v3!" she shouted. _WHAT! _Lan and Megaman both thought. A copy of Megaman suddenly appeared and began shooting at Megaman. He got hit time and time again loosing more and more health.

"Time to end this Megaman. Fireblade, electroblade, aquablade." Suddenly the arena went dark as the chips then combined into one.

_PROGRAM ADVANCE: LIFESWORD 3_

Megaman ran forward and jumped at his target bringing the lifesword down.

CARA LOGGING OUT 

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" Lan asked amazed. Alex smiled.

"My secret, anyway here's your chip." She threw a chip into Lan's hand and then walked out of the arcade. Lan inserted it into his PET.

"Lan… I think you should keep that chip." Megaman said mesmerized by the chip.

"Why? What does it do?" Lan asked.

"It copies the data off who you are battling and temporarily turns the chip into a v3 navi or virus of who you are fighting."

"Are you sure we need? I wouldn't mind giving it to Maylu." Lan said while his face went a light shade of red.

"Lan and Maylu sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G." Megaman teased. Lan just looked angry and hit the mute button on his PET.

"Hey nice battle Lan." Said Maylu who had just appeared out of nowhere. With here was Yai and Dex.

"She is pretty good." Said Yai.

"Oh Maylu I think you might just find this useful in case of an emergency." Said Lan, he then pulled out the chip he had been given earlier and gave it to her.

"Oh, thanks." She said and then she went up and hugged Lan. A grin broke out on Lan's face then he suddenly got rid of it however Yai noticed but Dex was looking away.

"Err… Maylu as much as I like hugging you I think you can let go now." Lan said. Maylu moved away quickly turning a shade of red that matched her hair. The gang left the arcade for their homes, some had homework to do, other went to eat and surf the net.

"LAN, IF YOU WANT TO BE ONTIME GET UP!" shouted Megaman. Lan got up obviously groggy and got ready for school. He just walked out the front door when Yai's limo appeared.

"Hey come on I can get you to school quicker." She said winding her window down. When Lan got in Maylu and Dex were already sitting there.

"Wow somebody's up earlier than usual." Dex commented.

"Well you can blame Mega for that one." Lan said with conviction.

"You done your homework Lan?" asked Maylu.

"Of course I have, all it was was an assignment on virus busting. Not hard." When the group arrived at school they sat down in there seats for lessons. The mysterious kid who wore black and orange walked in and sat down at the back. Just then Ms.Mari came in.

"Morning class." She said

"Morning Ms.Mari." they said back.

"We have new boy in our class, he shall come and introduce himself now." The boy walked up to the front.

"Hi my name is Luke and this is my navi Bass." He held up his PET and on the screen appeared the much-dreaded Bass himself. He locked eyes with Lan and smirked. Lan fainted

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA cliff hanger!

Anyway please read and review.


End file.
